1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dry fluidized bed sorting device provided with J-shaped separation promoting pieces to be adapted to prevent loop-like materials from being caught, while effectively separating and sorting materials to be sorted, in an apparatus for sorting the materials to be sorted by causing the materials to be sorted to settle down or float through a fluidized bed used as media according to the size in specific gravity of the materials to be sorted relative to the fluidized bed. The terms "fluidized bed" and "fluidizing media" are utilized herein to connote the use of a fluidizing media which acts as a fluid in that the fluidizing media assists in suspending and transporting materials during sorting. In a preferred form of the invention, the fluidizing media is a particulate material, for example, sand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 9, a conventional dry solid matter sorting device (See Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-19337) has been constituted such that a large number of screening assistant members composed of straight rod bodies B, rectangular plate bodies P or screw rods S are planted on a bottom plate T of a sorting trough F.
In the conventional device described above, the screening assistant members composed of the straight rod bodies B, the rectangular plate bodies P or the screw rods S are vertically planted on the bottom plate T. Therefore, when the materials to be sorted contain loop-like materials R such as wire harnesses and washers, the loop-like materials R are caught by the screening assistant members just as quoits, and thus it involves such problems that the flow resistance within the sorting through is increased to result in the reduction of a sorting quantity per unit time, not to mention the reduction of a screening assistant function.